Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of biology and medicine of microbial infections, for example, of the eye. More specifically, the present invention is directed to the novel use of esculentin 1a and derivatives thereof for the treatment of microbial keratitis.
Description of the Related Art
Microbial keratitis is a vision threatening infection of the cornea. It may be caused by bacterial, fungal, acanthamoeba or viral infection. Contact lens wear is a major factor that increases the risk of bacterial, fungal and acanthamoeba keratitis and millions of users around the world are at risk. As with all infections, causative organisms now commonly show resistance to traditional antimicrobial agents limiting the treatment options. Antimicrobial peptides are small peptides with potent activity against bacteria, fungi and some protozoa and viruses and are recognized to have a low risk for selecting for resistant organisms.
The prior art is deficient in use of Esculentin 1a and derivatives thereof for the treatment and prevention of microbial keratitis. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.